


[Filk] Find Yourself a Crew and a Cause

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Filk, Gen, Hope, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Hera tries to convince Kanan to join the Rebellion, to the tune of "You're Nobody Till Somebody Loves You"
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Filk] Find Yourself a Crew and a Cause

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:15
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/find-yourself-a-crew-and-a-cause)



### Credits

  * **Lyrics by:** minnabird
  * **Performed by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



### Lyrics

If you fight for just you, what's the fight worth?  
If you fight for just you, is that life?

You may be free, you may fly beneath  
The radar, but freedom won't save you  
From how lonely you are

It might seem that we've lost  
Don't believe it  
We're here, we resist without pause

Any hand that can help makes a difference  
So find yourself a crew and a cause

I know you are afraid  
You've a reason  
But hope never dies, it won't pause

Reach out, take the hand that is waiting  
You've found yourself a crew and a cause

**Author's Note:**

> When we were doing Podfilk Broken Telephone, a draft of this filk was my first stab at the "Togetherness" theme to start us off. I enjoyed it, so I thought I'd finish the lyrics and record it! (Broken Telephone outtakes ftw).
> 
> The clips of Hera are from "Spark of Rebellion" and "Vision of Hope."


End file.
